


Kinktober Day 1: Prompt; hand job

by Cxellover



Series: Doctor and Servant [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: Watson helps Holmes or does Holmes help Watson? Either way they are having fun.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Doctor and Servant [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202808
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Kinktober Day 1: Prompt; hand job

I was sitting on the settee reading my way through my latest medical journal while Holmes worked on noxious experiment for which he had grudgingly opened the window.

“Watson,” came the command. 

I looked up and saw that Holmes was pointed to the floor next to him.

I went where he pointed and was about to kneel when he said, “No, stand there with your back to the window.”

This had me facing him as he continued to look through his microscope. I figured that he needed me to block the light coming in.

I internally sighed and relaxed my knees not knowing how long this would be.

I had drifted into my mind thinking about what I just read in the journal about new systems of sterilization and disease prevention. Most of it I had implemented but there were some good ideas that I wanted to mull over.

I did not expect to feel a hand on my trousers and feel the head radiating from Holmes to my cock. I could feel myself thicken.

I tried to think about something to reduce the problem when my master said, “No. Let it be. Close your eyes and focus on me.”

I put my hands behind my back and closed my eyes as Holmes rubbed me through the cloth that covered my genitals.

“Good boy,” said Holmes. He sounded quite pleased. That made me all the harder.

“Ah,” he said, “That helps.”

Eventually I felt him unbutton my trousers and then put his hand back where he has it before.

I tried to stifle a groan that was in my throat.

“No, I want to hear you. Just know that the window is open,” He said as he stroked me through my undergarments.

I could feel the tightness of the cloth, the heat of his hand, and the breeze of the open window behind me.

“Ah,” was the sound I made but in that I tried to convey my desire and wantonness. 

As I felt him stick his fingers through the opening between the buttons of my undergarments, I sucked in my breath as I felt him touch me in an intimate place.

He took his other hand and unbuttoned me so he could have better access.

My member popped out from its confinement at full attention.

“Very nice Watson,” he said.

I swear I got harder at that.

He reached in and fondled my balls. He tickled them with his fingernails and stroked them with those long talented fingers.

“Sir,” I said trying to calm down.

“No, not yet.”

He took my shaft in hand and started stroking it with what I would call a rub and tug method. 

“Sir,” My voice went up two octaves.

“Come.”

I exploded with a shout of utter elation barely able to stand. I felt a hand at my arm steadying me.

“Open your eyes.”

I obeyed and found Holmes handing me his handkerchief.

“Put yourself back together and go back to whatever you were doing and don’t disturb me until supper.”

I did as he ordered me to do a bit confused about why he did what he did. 

But he is my Master and can do what he wants with me.

And, honestly, I hope he wants to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I am giving Kinktober a try just to shake my head loose and get back to writing. I plan to write in any fandom I feel fits the kink but it will probably be in the fandoms I have already written for.
> 
> Most of it will be Holmes and Watson in the two universes I have written before/
> 
> In the ADC version Sherlock is the Master and Watson is the Slave. I call that one Doctor and Servant. The slave/master dynamics are based on Laura Antonio's world building in the Marketplace series.
> 
> In the modern version John is in control and Sherlock is his absolute pet/slave. I call that one In the Darkest night.


End file.
